Under Cover
by Deidarakiller
Summary: The girls want big missions now they got one a S-ranked at that... Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata must Seduce The Akatsuki for information... Can they do it with out deing
1. The New Mission

Tsunade herd a tip from Jiraiya that the Akatsuki would be in the outpost town close to the village (the one Naruto and Jiraiya went to we he first started to look for Tsunade) and that they would be their for a week. Tsunade decided that she could send spies but they would most likely know there being watched. Jiraiya came in the room with a smile and said, "I came up with an idea why not seduce the members to talk because don't get to see girl a lot." That is a great idea but who will seduce the Akatsuki they know Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune and figure it out and leave. I was talking about Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari they are not know by the Akatsuki and are cute enough (mostly Temari) to seduce the answers right out of them. O.K. send a message to Temari and tell the others to be here in three days for a S-ranked mission.

At the ramen shop

An S-ranked mission cool but we are only Chunin. That does not mater be there in three days.

Three days later

All five girls were in the room with Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Jiraiya. There was a table on the side of the room with something on it. Tsunade started to tell them about the mission, " you five girls will meet up with the Akatsuki by mistake and then you will seduce them to telling you there secrets know mater what, so if they want to have sex and say after I will tell you anything do it. The girls(except Temari) Said, are you crazy they are criminals and want us to have sex with them I am still a virgin and am not giving to one of them, then Temari said if the mission needs you to do it you will or I will make you got it, the girls nodded there heads. O.K. Temari your in charge of the mission. I need to know your ages again. Sakura then Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. 14, 14, 15, 14, 17. O.K. Temari go pick from the five pictures. She saw the pictures of Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara. She picked Deidara and walk to the other side of the room. Tenten picked Hidan, Sakura picked Itachi, Ino picked Sasori, and Hinata was left with Kisame. O.k. here is the Info of the guy you have read over it and buy some new clothes you leave in two days. The girls went to Temari's hotel room witch was the penthouse. They were shocked to see that she could afford it. Sakura showed the picture of Itachi and said I picked him because he looks it Sasuke. Tenten said I picked cause he is hot and showed them the picture. Ino showed them the picture and I pick because it was him or fishy. Then Temari that my cousin Sasori. Does he know what you look like. No, O.k. Hinata Said I was left with fishy man. Tenten said, I bet the guy Temari got is really hot. Temari showed them the picture and Sakura said want to trade, hell no. Then they went shopping and bought a lot of things mostly Temari.

Two days later

Temari had her hair down that was n the middle of her back, red belly shirt showing of a belly ring, black tight jeans, red and black Nikes, and a Diamond necklace, earrings, and rings on. Sakura had on blue shirt, a blue jean skirt, and blue hills. Ino had on the same thing as Sakura but it was yellow and blue. Tenten had on pink shirt, and green pants with pink flip flops. Hinata had on the same things as Tenten but the shirt was gold and pant and flip flops were brown. They all left for the outpost town when they got there Temari got all of them rooms. They looked over the picture and left to look for them.

Please Review


	2. The Akatsuki a wait

Tenten went by her self to look for Hidan. Sakura and Hinata went together because Itachi and Kisame are partners. Temari and Ino same reason. Tenten walked for ten minutes until she herd, fuck I am out of fucking money because of cheap ass Kazku damn it. Tenten remembered that it said that Hidan curses a lot. She walked up to him and said shit I lost my fucking purse. Hidan came over and said I like the way you talk with cuss word can I help you find your purse. Tenten told him O.K. and they left. Sakura and Hinata walk to a park and saw the two talking. Sakura screamed and Itachi ran over to see what was wrong. Are you alright are you hurt. Sakura stopped yelling and hugged him and started to fake cry on his cloak and said my boyfriend dumped me because I told him I would like to meet an Uchiha one day and he told me to leave. Well I am an Uchiha so nice to meet you. Sakura hugged him tighter and rubbed her body against his and he start to get hard and said Um… want to get something to eat she said yes I would. Hinata looked at Kisame and smiled but Kisame said would you like to join me cutie she smiled and sat down. Temari and Ino walked by a gamble hall and went in side and saw Deidara and Sasori playing card with some other guys. Sasori looked at us and nudged Deidara and he looked right at Temari and smirked then turn back to the game. Ino and Temari sat down to walk the game. Ino said to Temari while sitting down "they are both hot and your guy smirked at you" then herd Sasori I am going to win big Then Deidara said in a deep voice I am going to win and take that hot girl over there with the red belly shirt out on a date, then when I win I will take her friend out. No you won't yes I will. No yes no yes. Sasori and the other guy showed there cards and won but Deidara I didn't show my cards let then he showed a royal flush and won and took all the money and put it in his pocket. Temari got up and walked over to him and he asked do you like Italian food sexy hmm. She said I do then moved behind her and smirked again and said you have a really nice body maybe after dinner you and me could sleep together or something hmm. Maybe but what about your friend. He going to mess around with your friend tonight o.k. hmm. Ino told Sasori she like sushi and they left. Hidan and Tenten fond the purse and were now talking about friends but Hidan grabbed Tenten and told her he wanted a goodbye kiss and to meet him here at 11:26 a.m.. She kissed him and left back to the hotel. Itachi told Sakura he wants to take things slow so they hugged goodbye. Hinata told Kisame she would love to she him again and he said tomorrow and she left. Ino was making out with Sasori until he said I will see you tomorrow o.k. then she went back to the hotel. It was 1:34 a.m. and Temari was not back yet then Ino told them the way he was looking at her. They went to sleep. Temari was by a lake with Deidara who had her lay in his lap while they were talking. Deidara told her were he came from and he would tell her more if he could fuck her. She told him yes and they went back to Temari room. Deidara took off his cloak and pulled off the fishnet shirt and looked and her. Temari couldn't stop looking at his well toned 8pack. Then he started to undress Temari naked then pull off his pants and underwear to show his very big cock. He put it in hard and start to trust. After two hours he stopped and said I trust you I will tell anything tomorrow and then they fell asleep. 

In the morning

Deidara took a shower and left. Temari took one too and went to Ino's room and all the girls were there talking about there night until Ino asked why were you out so late are you o.k. Temari told them everything and they were shocked. Then they asked did it hurt Temari she said not for me because was not my first and neither was it his but the first time always hurt but just in the beginning. You should send a letter to Tsunade about what has happened so far. O.k. I will Tenten got up to get some paper. So was did he have abs and was he big? He had a 8pack and he was very big and it felt so damn good when he was inside me and when he ate my cake it was heaven. Temari can you give us tips on what to do to make them do that. They do that on there on it just depends on if they are a freak or not. How do we know if they are? I will tell you know you only need to look at their picture. Hidan's a freak, Itachi and Kisame are not, Sasori and Deidara are super freaks o.k. now I know they will want to see us lets eat breakfast and get ready to go. 


	3. Back Up

Tsunade saw a bird with a scroll on it and picked it up and read the letter that they had sent then she called in Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke. She said, "the girls are on a S-ranked mission that they could die on, so I am sending you five to watch them and make sure that the members of Akatsuki don't try to hurt them. Shikamaru keep an eye on Temari, Neji Tenten, Naruto Hinata, Lee Sakura, and Sasuke Ino. Now they're at that outpost town now go." The guy ran to the outpost town and separated. Lee saw Sakura and ran behind her then he saw Itachi come out of an alley and start talking to her, he herd, "Deidara has been bragging all morning about this girl named Temari, he said that she is the best he has every had and that he might love her and even ask her to be his girlfriend and come live with us. I think he is dumb he just met her and know he is planning his future with her. Hey Itachi is Deidara good at getting girls? Yeah he is the best at that no one can do better than him. Lee had a wireless headset and told the other guy what he said. Then Naruto saw Hinata talking to some big blue guy and herd him say, "we are leaving early because leader has summoned us to get back today and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us for a while so we can still talk." "I will asked the other what they think and I will tell you before the night is over." Neji saw Tenten and Hidan an herd, " little Deidara is a fucking freak, he didn't even us a condom while fuckin and he is happy about that to. Tenten when can we do that together?" I don't know I am kind of scared about it so I don't think I'm ready yet. Sasuke saw Ino and Sasori and herd, " I always lose to him, he just knows just what to say and touch to make any girl fall for him. Ino I want to do you tonight when we get back to the hideout." What do you mean we? I forgot to ask you if you would come to the base with me. I will tell you later o.k. Sasuke was about to attack Sasori for telling her she going to do that with him, but he remembered that he was a S-ranked criminal and could kill him. Shikamaru saw Temari and Deidara by a pond and he got closer to here what they were saying, " Temari last night was the best, and you are so damn sexy I wish I could… wish you could what? I wish could ask you a question but I… Ask me, ask me Deidara. Will you come with me back to the base because we have to leave early witch is tonight hmm, and will you be my one and only girlfriend hmm…it will be wrought the while I promises yeah… Deidara I will come with you and be your girlfriend because there is something about you I can't understand yet but I will find out soon right? Of course you will I will tell you anything you want to know name it hmm. How old were you when you lost your virginity? I was 13 yeah, so I am a pro at that kind of stuff. Deidara I got to go back see you at 9:27 p.m. at the hot springs bye.

Back at the hotel

The girls were talking when there was a knock on the door. Ino opened it and saw that it was the leaf guys. They pushed pass Ino and came in the room and sat on the couch. Neji asked in a very clam but irritated voice, " Why were you girls acting like you were in love with them or something, what if the fall in love with you or they capture and torture you." Temari had a smirk on her face when she said, " What is wrong you guys, afraid that you won't get a change to get us if they like us. Earth to Neji this mission is about seducing them, get them to fall in love with us and tell us the secrets of the Akatsuki get." Ino said, "um… what are you guys here for any ways?" Sasuke told that Tsunade had sent them to watch there backs. There was a knock on the door and Tenten went to it and asked who it was. " Its Deidara and Sasori hmm…" said a deep and sexy voice. Tenten said on second and turned around and said take off your headbands and ninja shoes and don't give your last name and your are x-boyfriends that came to say sorry. Then she opened the door, Deidara and Sasori leaned against the wall and Sasori said in a low voice looking at Ino " Is this a bad time we could come back later because… You should leave and never come back because Ino loves me not you an Akatsuki member who only wants her for sex, and your friend already got what he wanted, is he here for a second course of Temari or… Shut the fuck up un… your talking has fucking got on my last nerves hmm… and don't ever talk about me or my Danna like again or I will blow you the fuck up yeah. Sasori said, " Hidan's rubbing off on you too." Temari said, " Deidara I am so sorry that he mad you angry is there anything I can do to make you better." Deidara had I perverted grin on his face and said, " You can suck me too I cum hmm." Shikamaru told him that is nasty but Sasori said that your to young to understand. Sasuke and Neji attacked them but lost. Naruto knocked Sasori out and Kiba told him they should try to take them back to the village.

Please Review Help! should they take them back to the leaf or should they take the guys and girls to the Akatsuki.


	4. Author Note

I will not write more on this story until you tell me what to happen next.

Do the leaf take the Akatsuki back to the village or does the Akatsuki take them back? Please tell me


	5. The Trap

Thank you Sasukerocks123 for the idea.

Naruto picked up Sasori but Deidara said I won't let you take him alive hmm… After 5

minutes of fighting Deidara, Kiba ,and Shikamaru were knocked out. They woke up

Kiba and Shikamaru and told them to tie them up and after that he asked the girls to

get the rest of the Akatsuki here and they did now they were walking back to the village

with the Akatsuki but then they woke up so they told them to walk. Deidara was the first to say something. Temari I had a feeling you were just here to tricking us to let down are

guard hmm. But I still like you anyway because you are still very hot and I like your

attitude. An hour later the girls were missing an the Akatsuki were still quiet. Then they

saw a note that read:

_Boys_

_The Akatsuki ran off and are trying to get back to there hideout but we went after them _

_to stop them an we did not tell you because they would have kill you before they left _

_Girls_

_They turned around and ran back to the village to get help._

_With the girls_

_Come on we have to get them… they are way to fast for us to get… they stopped… Come on. _

_With the Akatsuki _

_So the girls came after us… yes they did… Then lets capture them an take them back to _

_the base… To be sex slaves… No to cook an clean… And to be sex slave… Fne and to be _

_sex slaves happy Deidara and Hidan… Yes… O.K. get the girl you were paired up _

_with here they come._

_With the Guys_

_Lady Tsunade we have a problem… And what is it… the Akatsuki got away and the _

_girls went after and I think they going to get captured or worse. Take Five anbu and Jiraiya and go. _

_The Akatsuki and Girls_

_Temari knocked Kisame out but got grabbed by Deidara and tied up like the others. So one has to hold Kisame and there girl. I will _

_do it said Deidara. O.K. they knocked out the girls and put them on they backs but they _

_leave Hinata one the ground knocked out. We don't need her she way to weak an who _

_would ever want to fuck her… I wouldn't want to… Me either ha-ha._

_The boys _

_Look there is Hinata. Naruto see if she is O.K. . Neji look for the Akatsuki. Kiba try and find a trail to go after. Yes Sir. Hinata got up an said am I died yet. No Hinata Why would you say that, Yelled Naruto. Hinata tell us what happened said an Anbu. Well Temari said that they had stopped which meant they knew we were following them. When we did see them they attacked us. Deidara didn't hit or kick like everyone else but he did grab Temari after she knocked Kisame out an tied her up while kissing her neck._


	6. Were they are! Akastki hideout

Neji Kiba did you find anything? No Jiraiya they covered there trail. Not good we need to go back to Tsunade and tell her that they are gone. Hinata picked up two pieces of paper that an anbu took it and said it was evidences. When they were back at the village Tsunade read the first note. Dear Hinata, I really liked you and you were just a spy. Deidara told me that he could tell you and Tenten were from the start because who would like a fish and a fake religion boy, it hurt but he was right, the other note will explain why we took your friends bye for now.

Kisame

Then she read the other note: We took the girls because they will be are sex slaves and also cook and clean, and the reason we did not take Hinata because she is to small and Kisame mite crush her, an the note from Kisame was written by Deidara because Temari knocked out Kisame and he could not write one him self, and for myself I will not use Sakura as a slave because unlike Deidara Sasori and Hidan, me and Kisame would never have sex with young girls but is does not matter because hormones will get the better of me bye leaf ninja and little brother for now

Itachi.

How could they use them for that it is not right I mean why would they. Its too late for questions Naruto lets just hope the girls can get something out of them and send us a hawk so we can save them.

With Itachi and Sakura

I opened my eyes and I am laying down on a bed, the room is red and white and there is an Uchiha crest on the wall. _Uchiha "_oh no Itachi." Yes Sakura you are in my room and yelling, can you be quiet before I tie you up like Ino and Tenten or would you like chains like Temari? Um… I didn't think so… were am I and why are they tied and chained up? Ino and Tenten are tied up because the guys are leaving the rooms an Temari is in chains because on the way she woke up and punched Deidara and made a run for it but he caught her and held her the rest of the way here. You should be happy you are the only who will not be a sex slave, you cook and clean for me and I will tell you this only one time stay away from Deidara and Hidan they want more than one sex slave and if you are alone go to Kisame or Tobi got it… Yes but why…they will rape you so stay away… But… No buts know go to sleep…On your bed? Yes or would you rather sleep on the floor my dear cherry blossom? I'll take the bed… I won't rape you, he said walking to the door. Where are you going? To get some dinner if you are still up I will bring you some. Thank you Itachi. Ahhhh! Itachi what was that? It was most likely your friends. Which one was it? It was Ino Sakura. What happened to her? I will find out when Sasori comes to get his food. He left the room. I hope Ino is O.K.

With Tenten

I open my eyes and see a room with Jashin symbols on ever wall, then the door opens and there was Hidan. So you like playing with hormones huh? I told you I was jealous of Deidara because he got to score and I did not . Listen I will not rape you till tomorrow, but you don't get food unless you are a good fuck, and there is a small mattress on the side of the bed for you, you can sleep with me when I trust you again. He was at the door, when. Ahhhh! Who was that and why am I tied up? That was Ino, looks like Sasori can't wait till morning. You are untied now go to sleep or I mite rape you now. She laid on the mattress. He left the room.

With Ino and Sasori

When I opened my eyes my shirt was gone and Sasori was staring at me like a piece of meat, then he started to talk. " Ino how could you lie to me like that and I though you really liked me, now looked what happened, you are tied up in my room with no shirt and I would like to start your new job now. What is my job master, she said with a mocking tone. O.K. Ino that is what I am to you now your master and your jobs are, cooking, cleaning, and being my sex slave. I will not be a sex slave. Oh that's what you think. He got and untied Ino and trough her on his bed and got on her, and started to pull off her bra. Ahhhhhh! Sasori fell off the bed and looked at her O.K. tomorrow night then will rape you, and you are sleeping on that pile of sheets I put out for you, and if you every scream in my ear that loud again you will never get food. He slammed the door and she laid on the sheets.

With Temari and Deidara

Let me out of these chains now… not until you beg me like a good girl would un … Please Deidara let me out of these chain or I will cut off your balls when you do let me out of the chains… how about I will let you out if you suck my dick right now and if you bite it I will chain you to the bed and rape you over and over and over and you get the point yeah … Deidara I don't think you want your dick in my mouth because I would bite it. He got up and unchained her and hugged her while kissing her neck. Tell me why I want you so bad hmm … Because you want to have me naked in the bed again… yes I do un . He picked her up and laid her down on the bed while kissing her on the lips. He stopped and looked at her. Temari just to tell you starting tomorrow you are my sex slave and cooker and cleaner hmm … Do I get an outfit Dei? If you want you can where a bikini yeah . What's mine is your I will bring you some food so put on the PJ's I got for you yeah . She got up and picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom. Ahhhh! Who the hell was that Dei-kun? I don't know, think it was Ino un. He left and she went into the bathroom.

In the kitchen

Itachi looked at Deidara and Hidan. What did you two do to them? Well I told her and she just went to sleep, but I did threaten her. She just yelled at me about taking off her chains, and when I did she was on her back kissing me, I stopped cause I got hungry, so I told her to get to bed and we would finish in the morning hmm . A door slammed an Sasori came in the room. So Sasori why did she scream so loudly… Because I was about to take off her bra and rape her it was so loud that I fell off the bed. Itachi can we trade girls, I can't stand blondes, and I think pick is my new favorite color. No Sasori and same for you two I told you Sakura is not a sex slave. He left the room with food.

In Itachi's room

Itachi your back. Here Sakura… thank you. Sakura you can send a message telling your friends that you are o.k. but that is it. Thank you Itachi… Sakura Ino is o.k. but not for long Tenten is scared and Temari is in heaven, Deidara is letting her sleep in his bed and take a bath, plus he got he pajamas to wear. Were are the others sleeping? Tenten on a small mattress on the floor, and Ino is on sheets on the floor. Sakura sent the e-mail to Hinata.

In the leaf

Tsunade I got a e-mail from Sakura and printed it out . Tsunade called every one in to here it. Tsunade Read it: Dear Hinata, I am o.k. but Ino is in danger. Itachi told me that Ino and Tenten were tied up and Temari was in chains but I fond out that Temari had woke up and tried to get away so Deidara did that in case she woke up again. Tenten can't get food till Hidan fucks her and is sleeping on the floor on a small mattress. Ino will not get food for a week has to call Sasori master, almost got raped, and is sleeping on the floor with a pile of sheets. I am getting food and can sleep on the bed and he let me send this. Temari has it the best, her and Deidara was kissing in his room after arguing. She can sleep on his bed and eat what ever she wants, and can take hot baths. He even told her what is mine is yours. He must really like. I will type you guys after I take to other girls, good luck finding us

Sakura. Looks like Temari and Sakura will be fine, but Ino and Tenten will most likely get raped a lot… I hope Temari talked to them about sex. Me too.

Please Review


	7. Help the others

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Itachi was sleep next to me. I panicked and fell off the bed on the floor. Itachi woke up and looked at me and smiled. So Sakura I am glad that you were able to fall to last night… Um… Itachi can I go to see my friends now? Sure Sakura but don't you want to wash first? Yes thanks Itachi. She got up and ran in the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower Itachi took one and then Itachi asked, Sakura don't be afraid for your friends they won't hurt them in front of me. They walked down the hallway to a room with a wired symbol on it and Itachi knocked on the door. Come the fuck in Itachi and pinky. They opened the door and saw Hidan on his bed and Tenten on the bed on the floor. Sakura how are you doing Tenten said hugging Sakura. Hey Tenten um do you want to come see the others with us… Yes but I don't think he will let me go with… Hidan I am taking Tenten to see the others girls so just stay on the bed, and I will bring her back.

* * *

They left the room and then went to the next floor up. They got to a door with a scorpion craved on it and knocked. Itachi and friends come in please. They came in the room and asked were was Ino. Who oh the little bitch that screamed in my ear last night she is getting my coffee. Just then the door opened and Ino walked in the room with a cup of coffee, and said, um.. Master Sasori here is your coffee with French Vanilla creamer. Thank you future dick sucker, Sasori said taking the drink from her, oh Ino you get to go with Itachi to be with all your friends for the day. They left the room and then Ino said, I can't stand him he is such I bitch..such a sexy bitch. Itachi: so you girls want to eat before we see Temari an… "Hello Itachi what are pretty girls with you, I thought pretty girls were all over Deidara-Sempai. Tobi wish he looked like Deidara because Tobi's a good boy. Sakura: hey Tobi is Deidara nice to girls he is around? Tobi: I don't know, I just know girls always fall for him Bye now. So that was Tobi he seems nice… Don't let your guard down around anyone he if you want to live. Ino: Can we see Temari first Itachi. Itachi: sure lets go.

* * *

They walked down the hallway to the biggest room that had a dragon craved on the door and Itachi knocked. Deidara: who it is un and what do you want hmm. Itachi: its me and the girls, let us in now Deidara. Deidara: fine give me a second un. The door unlocked and we saw Deidara's face he let us in the room and it was big like Itachi's room. Deidara walked over to the bathroom door and hit it once then said, " hey baby your friends are here to see you so finish up your bath so I can take my shower yeah. Temari: o.k. I am coming Dei just give a minute. Temari came out of the bathroom with a robe on. Temari: hey guys how are you doing? Tenten: oh I am o.k. now but when I go back to my room I..will not be. Ino: yeah me to your cousin Sasori is crazy, I have to call him master now and I can't eat. Deidara: hmm Sasori and Hidan are never this mean to captives right Itachi un. Itachi: yeah your right, but it is your fought they are like this remember. Deidara: oh you mean they are still mad because I had sex and they didn't hmm? Itachi: yes that is why. Ino: so its like a competition between you guys? Itachi: its only between Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara, and it started when Hidan joined and told Deidara that he was dickless and could not get girls and then he told Sasori the same thing so they made a bet and Deidara won and ever seen then it has been like this: Deidara does something then they have to do it to, its annoying. Deidara: well sorry for being so sexy yeah. Itachi blushed: shut up and stop smirking at me you know I can't stand it, I said stop smirking Deidara or I will kick you in your ass. Deidara: o.k. I stopped, and Itachi why can't I smirk anyway hmm? Itachi: because when ever you smirk more girls come and then Sasori and Hidan start to get jealous. Sakura: hey Temari why don't you put on some clothes so we can get some food. Temari: I will but I have to wear a bikini. Ino: why a bikini? Deidara: its her outfit hmm. Temari walked over to the bed and picked up a bag and went back in the bathroom, when she came out she was wearing a red and black bikini. Deidara: does it fit right Temari? Temari: yeah it fits perfect, we can go get food now. Deidara ran in the bathroom and took his shower while Temari got him red muscle shirt and black shorts and put it on the bed. Deidara came out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and had oil on. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were still starring at Deidara's abs. he dropped the towel and they saw his boxers, he put on the clothes and put his shoes. Deidara: hey Temari put on my cloak because its still cold down stairs, but don't button it up o.k. . they got to the kitchen and there was the whole Akatsuki sitting down.

* * *

They put more sits down because of the girls. Itachi: go sit with Sasori and Hidan; Ino, Tenten. Sasori: so Deidara your girl wears bikinis how different. Hidan: hey blonde can we switch please, your girl is so hot in a bikini. Sasori: don't give my cousin to that crazy guy brat. Deidara smirks: like I would ever give up someone as sexy as Temari to Hidan over there. Hidan: hey what's that suppose to mean. Kisame: it means you are not good enough to get her at all. Hidan: hey Sasori, Deidara go the fuck to hell you bitch ass motherfuckers. Kazku: claim down Hidan before I cut off you head and have Deidara blow it up. Pein: everyone be quiet so they can tell us the girls names. Hidan: this bitch sitting next to me is Tenten. Sasori: this thing is Ino. Itachi: this is Sakura. Deidara: the hottest girl out of all of them is Sasori's cousin Temari yeah. Pein: nice to meet all of you girls and if the boys get to ruff you can go to Konan for help, and boys don't rape them to much. Sasori looking at Ino with lust in his eyes: sure leader don't rape them too much, I can do that. Hidan: I don't care I will rape as much as I want. Itachi: I am not using her for sex anyway. Deidara: I don't have to rape her she will have sex with voluntary anyway. Hidan: blonde how do you make them have sex with you with out forcing them? Sasori: he is nice to her and she likes him any way right Deidara. Deidara: that's right master Sasori hmm. Konan: o.k. girls the other members are Zetsu, Tobi, Kazku, you all ready know Kisame. They all ate the girls and the guys stayed down stairs.

* * *

Sasori: lets go to the mall to get you some more clothes. Hidan: how do we get there? Itachi: Sasori and Deidara have cars we have to ride with one of them. Hidan: all ride with Sasori o.k. Itachi: fine I wanted to ride with Deidara from the start. Sasori: that's mean Itachi. Deidara: lets go already un and girls sir in the back. When they got outside they saw to cars they were both red and black, the Mustang had a scorpion on the hood and the Ferrari had a dragon on the hood. Hidan: how did you two pay for this? Sasori: we got them after we did a mission in the land of snow. Hidan: you got them free? Deidara: I wish they were free we paid cash for these cars idiot un. They got in the cars and went to the mall

* * *

In the leaf village

How do you think the girls are doing today. Tsunade: I just hope they safe, Sakura said that Temari had it the best of all because Deidara has a crush on her. _ring…ring _hello. Tsunade how are you doing today? Tsunade: who is this? It Sakura Tsunade: Sakura how did you call me? Sakura: Deidara got Temari a cell phone and a lot of other things but she let me use the phone to call you. Tsunade: how are the girls? Temari: hey Tsunade how you doing? Tsunade: Temari were is Sakura? Temari: Itachi wanted her so she gave me the phone. Tsunade: Temari how does Deidara act around you? Temari: he acts like we are dating and is very nice to the other girls, and he said that they could come to him if Sasori or Hidan go far. Tsunade: do you like Deidara? Temari: yes he so sexy and you should see his abs and he has a deep voice, and he told me he loves me. Tsunade: Temari that could be a trick you know. Temari: yeah I know… I have to go Deidara wants me to get me some jewelry bye.

Tsunade: so they are o.k. for now, Shizune go tell the boys what I told you o.k. Shizune: yes lady Tsunade I will.

_Next time. Sasuke finds the mall they are at and get the guys to come and see them._

_A fight next chapter _

_Please Review. _


End file.
